The Special One
by LettyHyuuga
Summary: Jason Todd nunca teve muita sorte na vida, ser adotado pelo milionário Bruce Wayne, que por acaso também é o Batman não mudou o fato de que o destino o odeia... ou talvez não tanto.


**Obviamente Batman e seus personagens não me pertencem, ou o Bruce não seria um pai tão ruim.**

 **A fic a seguir tem insinuação de romance gay no final, se não gosta, não leia, mas é maiormente uma fic de dinâmica familiar porque gosto demais de fic assim.**

Alfred entrou no quarto de Jason, o menor que havia na mansão, o menino não se sentiu à vontade com o tamanho original, que o fazia sentir mal e oprimido, Bruce então tinha mandado construir uma parede que dividiu o local ao meio, deixando o menino agradecido y aconchegado no espaço reduzido. O mordomo sorriu ao ver o jovem na cama, Jason sequer se mexeu quando ele entrou, e Alfred pensou que ia ter algumas palavras com Bruce sobre o treinamento de Jason, o menino estava muito cansado e certamente não precisava de uma rotina excruciante de exercícios. Só o cansaço justificaria o menino ainda não o ter notado andando para a janela, ele costumava ser um sem teto, acostumado a acordar com qualquer ruído ou aproximação por sua própria segurança.

\- Mestre Jason, já é hora de acordar. - Disse, enquanto abria as cortinas e deixava a luz do sol entrar no quarto.

Quando o menino não se moveu para reclamar que não era justo ter que se levantar cedo para ir para uma escola cheia de meninos mimados e metidos, Alfred se preocupou. Com cuidado se aproximou da cama, colocando uma mão no ombro de Jason, sentindo como estava quente. Logo confirmou a temperatura elevada do jovem por seus cabelos suados e o rosto corado e quente demais.

\- Mestre Jason, acorde, por favor. - Alfred pediu, sacudindo o menino com cuidado.

O menino abriu os olhos com dificuldade.

\- Alfie... está muito cedo. - Disse, com voz enrolada, fechando os olhos de novo.

\- Não, não, chega de dormir. Diga-me o que está sentido, está com uma febre muito alta, meu jovem.

Jason fez seu melhor para obedecer, se sentou com um gemido de dor, segurando os lados da cabeça. Alfred notou que seu travesseiro tinha uma mancha amarela com fios vermelhos. Tirou a mão do menino de cima do ouvido e olhou a origem da mancha.

\- Uma infecção bem ruim. - Disse, preocupado. - Vamos, temos que te colocar num banho morno y trocar esse pijama. Acha que consegue fazer isso sozinho?

\- Sim, sim... já estive pior, pelo menos aqui está quente, o ouvido piorava muito quando estava nas ruas e com frio. - Jason disse, sem notar como isso deixava o mordomo consternado.

Alfred desejava ardentemente que Bruce houvesse encontrado o menino mais cedo, ele poderia ter ficado protegido antes, e convivido com Richard, que teria se afeiçoado ao rapaz em vez de ficar com ciúmes.

\- Vamos, se levante, tem que tomar um banho e vestir algo confortável e quente para ir ao hospital.

\- Estou bem, já tive isso algumas vezes, vai passar. - Jason disse, com teimosia. - Não preciso ir ao hospital, é só uma dor de ouvido.

Alfred levantou uma sobrancelha com o rosto impassível e Jason notou que tinha entrado em problemas.

\- Jovem mestre, se não se levantar e ir para aquele banheiro, me obrigará a ter que acompanhá-lo no banho como um menino de três anos de idade.

Jason engoliu em seco.

\- É sério, Alfie, não preciso do médico, Bruce vai se zangar.

Alfred suspirou, olhando-o com serenidade.

\- Isso é tolice, agora, para o banho, Jason Peter Todd.

Jason obedeceu. Essa cara e esse tom de voz do mordomo faziam que o Batman saltasse para obedecer, ele é que não ia brincar com a sorte. Quando se levantou, agradeceu que o homem estivesse perto o suficiente, porque uma onda de tontura e dor de cabeça o fez cambalear.

\- Mestre Jason? - Alfred perguntou, segurando-o pelos braços.

\- Só me levantei muito rápido, a cabeça está doendo também. - Confessou ante o olhar duro do mordomo.

\- Quanto tempo faz que seu ouvido está doendo? - Perguntou, suavemente, ao ver como o menino lutava contra as lágrimas.

\- Só uns dias. Não conte ao Bruce, ele vai ficar zangado e não vai mais me deixar treinar e...

\- Não vai se zangar. - Alfred garantiu, escoltando Jason até o banheiro. - Agora, menino, tome um banho morno, nada muito quente, e não deixe água entrar nesse ouvido, ponha algodão se precisar. Vou deixar sua roupa separada.

Jason assentiu e começou a se livrar do pijama, estremecendo. A parte que ele mais odiava das ondas de febre eram os calafrios e a sensação de não controlar o próprio corpo.

Alfred saiu do quarto ouvindo o som da água corrente, depois de se certificar que o rapaz estava bem para não desmaiar no banho. Olhou com pesar para o travesseiro manchado, pensando em como a infecção tinha que estar ruim para chegar a isso, fez uma nota mental para trocar toda a roupa de cama do menino enquanto se dirigia para o quarto de Bruce, entrou com a confiança de sempre, abrindo as cortinas com um puxão preciso.

\- Mestre Bruce, acorde. - Alfred o chamou, com voz determinada.

O homem abriu os olhos, alerta, ainda que tivesse dormido só um par de horas antes.

\- Está muito cedo. - O homem reclamou.

\- Jason está com uma febre muito alta, se sente mal há dias, mas não nos disse e não percebemos. - Alfred informou com eficiência. - Levante-se e se vista, tem que levá-lo ao hospital, a infecção em seu ouvido está muito ruim, o pobre rapaz está com dor e assutado, precisa de você.

Bruce piscou lentamente, assimilando a informaçã antes de jogar as cobertas de lado e entrar com pressa em seu banheiro. Com o coração retumbando no peito, se obrigou a lavar todo o sono do rosto e se arrumar antes de sair pela casa gritando por Jason.

Chegou ao quarto do rapaz quando ele terminava de colocar os tênis sentado na cama.

\- Jay. - O chamou com preocupação clara no rosto ao vê-lo parecendo tão pequeno. - Sinto muito por não notar que estava doente, filho, sinto muito.

Jason lutou para não se jogar nos braços de Bruce ao notar que só estava preocupado. Sacudiu a cabeça para negar que fosse grave, mas isso fez que seu ouvido pulsasse e que ondas da dor viajassem por seu crânio, fazendo que soltasse um gemido doloroso. Bruce foi para seu lado no mesmo segundo, colocando as grandes mãos sobre suas orelhas, esperando que ele ficasse melhor.

\- Vamos, Alfred já está nos esperando no carro.

Jason o olhou com tristeza, só de pensar em se deslocar até a garagem. Bruce suspirou, seu mordomo nunca o ia deixar esquecer daquilo.

O mordomo em questão não moveu um músculo, mas Bruce o conhecia muito bem para saber que estava se divertindo ao vê-lo chegar na garagem com Jason montado em suas costas como um filhotinho de macaco.

\- Está doente e fraco. - Ele se defendeu.

Alfred levantou uma única sobrancelha, claramente zombando de seu patrão, que fungou com indignação e manobrou o menino para colocá-lo no banco de trás do carro, puxando-o para seu lado assim que se sentou também. O mordomo só ligou o carro para sair da mansão quando viu que Jason estava confortavelmente encostado em Bruce, que tinha uma das mãos tampando o ouvido dolorido do menino, enquanto acaricava seu rosto cansado com a outra. Jason estava tão febril, que começou a dormir assim que atingiram a estrada.

\- Isso não vai ser nada, não é, Alfred? É só como uma gripe forte. - Murmurou. Podia sentir o calor que emanava de seu filho e estava preocupado. Loucos de Arkham e lunáticos armados até os dentes? Fácil e simples, mas algo que não podia ver, nem lutar contra ameaçando Jason não era fácil de lidar.

\- Com sorte sim, mestre Bruce.

Bruce fez uma careta. Sorte... nunca tinha isso.

X~x~X

O médico atendeu a Jason rapidamente após os dois chegarem ao hospital, uma das vantagens de ser Bruce Wayne das quais nunca reclamaria. O maior detetive do mundo não precisou de muito para saber que o médico não gostou nada do que viu no ouvido do menino, apesar de disfarçar e manter uma conversa alegre e despretensiosa com Jason, o homem ficou tenso enquanto pedia uma série de exames para a enfermeira. Quando a mulher sorridente estendeu a mão para seu filho, ele o olhou com expectativa, mordendo os lábios, Bruce agarrou sua mão e pediu educadamente a enfermeira que os levasse até o laboratório e ao setor de radiografia. Sua paranóia era algo inerente, ele nunca deixaria um de seus meninos sozinho com pessoal médico, ele conhecia bem demais as coisas que poderiam acontecer num piscar de olhos, Dick sempre reclamou disso.

Depois dos exames feitos, os dois foram esperar os resultados numa sala particular. Jason tirou um livro da mochila que Alfred tinha preparado para ele, se enrolando com uma manta numa poltrona confortável, enquanto Bruce fingia ler um relatório financeiro em vez de se preocupar com o porquê do médico estar tão ansioso sobre não medicar o menino antes dos exames e esperar para chegar ao fundo disso.

\- Senhores Wayne? - A enfermeira chamou, a tempo de evitar que Bruce comeaçasse a pesquisar se câncer poderia dar dor de ouvidos em crianças. - Os resultados já saíram, podem me acompanhar°

Bruce sorriu largamente, piscando para a mulher e flertando o caminho todo até o consultório.

\- Velho descarado. - Jason murmurou, entre divertido e escandalizado.

Bruce passou um braço sobre os ombros do menino, deixando-o mais perto de si mesmo.

No consultório, Bruce ficou atrás da cadeira de Jason, com as mãos nos ombros do menino, recusando-se a se sentar, já que pela cara do homem, não iam ouvir coisas boas.

\- Senhor Wayne, pelo histórico adotou Jason há pouco tempo. - Começou.

\- Ainda não assinei os documentos definitivos, mas meu filho está comigo há alguns meses. - Bruce disse, defensivo. Uma assistente social tinha tentado levar o menino para uma das irmãs do pai biológico, e isso o tinha deixado preocupado na época. Um dos advogados do escritório que cuidava de seus interesses tinha lidado com o assunto, dizendo no fim que a casa da tia não era ideal para um menino.

\- Entendo. - O médico assentiu. - Jason, por acaso, alguém já acertou seu queixo com algum tipo de golpe?

Jason ficou tenso e olhou para o chão. Odiava falar sobre isso.

\- Qual é o problema? - Bruce questionou, com a voz de rico arrogante e irritado. - Tem o histórico dele na sua frente, sabe que lesões teve.

O médico limpou a garganta, não esperava que o playboy fosse ficar tão defensivo pelo menino, talvez não fosse só um golpe de publicidade então.

\- Sinto muito por te chatear, Jason, mas tem uma lesão no osso do seu maxilar que me preocupa. Isso junto com as infecções que tem tido e sua baixa imunidade podem ser um risco para a sua audição. Falando sinceramente, amigo, nota alguma diferença entre seus ouvidos?

Jason se encolheu ainda mais na cadeira, claramente defensivo. Bruce terminou por responder por ele alguns segundos depois.

\- O lado esquerdo, o que está infeccionado de novo. Às vezes ele não me responde ou não olha quando falamos, pensei que fosse uma birra ou que estivesse muito distraído com os livros.

O médico assentiu.

\- Depois que nos livrarmos dessa infecção, recomendo que marquem uma consulta com uma amiga minha. É uma excelente otorrinolarigonogista e pode avaliar melhor os efeitos das infecções e da lesão.

Jason ficou calado todo o tempo que ficou no hospital tomando uma avalanche de antibióticos pela veia, e rejeitou todas as tentativas de Bruce de conversar sobre o que o médico tinha dito. Alfred notou o silêncio dos dois quando os pegou no hospital, mas aguentou até chegarem em casa para perguntar o que aconteceu.

Bruce estendeu a receita e o saquinho de remédios do menino.

\- Ele tem que tomar tudo no horário exato, o médico disse que todas as doses são importantes, antibióticos não podem...

Alfred o olhou com tanta frieza que Bruce se deu conta de com quem falava e sabiamente cortou suas recomendações.

\- Vejo que se lembrou que já cuidei de mais de um menino doente, sendo mestre Jason o menos difícil de todos os meus pacientes.

\- Bruce fica doente? - Jason perguntou, com a voz ainda longe do seu natural entusiasmo e energia. - Não posso acreditar que os vírus e bactérias tenham essa coragem.

\- Muito engraçado, Jay. - Bruce respondeu. - Alfred, vou colocá-lo no meu quarto, pode fazer algo para ele comer? Recusou tudo o que ofereceram no hospital, menos a gelatina.

\- A comida do Alfie é melhor. - Jason disse.

\- Claro que sim, mestre Jason, eu deveria ter preparado alguns lanches, sinto muito.

\- Sem problemas, Alfie. Mas é o Bruce que fica sem comer o tempo todo.

Alfred olhou feio para o adulto.

\- Já sei que devo ter falhado na educação dele para dar tanto mau exemplo para os filhos. - Alfred disse, com a dignidade ferida.

Bruce suspirou, quando esses dois se uniam para provocá-lo era pior do que quando Dick se empenhava nisso. Jason tinha mais talento para o drama, mas agora estava cansado e sonolento pelos remédios que tomou. Bruce se aproveitou do fato e ergueu o menino nos braços, tão leve ainda para sua idade, levando-o para seu quarto.

\- Bruce, meu quarto é logo ali. - O menino reclamou, enquanto o homem maior o colocava na cama enorme e espalhafatosa dele, ajoelhando-se para tirar os tênis do menino. - Meu pijama está lá.

\- Prefiro que fique aqui, vamos assistir um filme juntos. - Bruce argumentou, saindo para pegar o pijama do rapaz rapidamente, ajudando-o a colocar a roupa fresca, notando que a frebre ainda não tinha cedido totalmente.

Alfred chegou com uma bandeja, e Jason deixou que o mordomo ajeitasse as pernas ao lado de suas pernas, mas quando o homem tirou a tampa de prata elegante, revelando um caldo grosso e torradinhas ao lado do suco de laranja, Jason sentiu o estômago protestar.

\- Alfie, realmente não estou com fome

\- Tem que comer um pouco, Jason. - Bruce disse, cruzando os braços sobre o peito amplo.

\- Mas eu não quero.

\- Claro que não, tomou uma tonelada de remédios, mas se não comer vai ficar mais fraco e não pode tomar tantos comprimidos depois sem ter algo no estômago. - Bruce disse, olhando o menino de maneira intimidadora. - Coma um pouco, vai se sentir melhor depois.

\- Mas eu não quero. - Jason reclamou, fazendo um beicinho e Alfred teve vontade de tirar uma foto da cena entre ele e seu pai.

\- Coma, jovenzinho. - Bruce disse, com ar intimidador, ele era o Batman depois de tudo.

\- Vou comer, mas sob protesto, você está sendo anti democrático.

\- Isso não é uma democracia, fico feliz que entendeu. - Bruce disse, parecendo totalmente feliz com o conceito.

Alfred sacudiu a cabeça, depois Bruce tinha a cara de pau de perguntar porque Richard brigava tanto com ele.

X~x~X

Dick evitava passar pela Batcaverna nos dias atuais, mas realmente precisava do computador para rastrear uma rede de tráfico humano que tinha sequestrado duas garotas de Bludhaven, e sabia que a essa hora Bruce já estaria na patrulha. Entrou na caverna com sua moto rugindo, e assim que tirou o capacete estranhou que tudo estivesse tão tranquilo, mesmo com Bruce em patrulha, as luzes ficavam acesas, o computador ligado, quando viu o Batmóvel ali, se preocupou. Bruce ainda o avisava com mensagens quando estaria longe com a Liga por motivos de segurança para Gotham e ele mesmo, então o imbecil deveria ter se ferido feio. Preocupado, Dick tirou a máscara e o uniforme, se trocando para ir até a casa, mesmo que estivesse tarde, poderia só checar o quarto de Bruce e ver se era algo grave, já que o idiota era capaz de ter feito Alfred não ligar. Quando saiu da passagem do relógio, ouviu passos conhecidos e viu Alfred ainda vestido.

\- Mestre Richard, que prazer vê-lo, faz tanto tempo que não vem nos ver que pensei que tinha se esquecido do caminho.

Dick riu, esse era o bom e velho Alfred.

\- Olá, Alfred. Por que está acordado a essa hora? Bruce saiu com a Liga sem me avisar? Não tem movimento lá embaixo.

\- Oh, não. Ele está em casa, mas não sai há dois dias, está em seu quarto agora, está na hora dos remédios. Me acompanha?

Dick assentiu. Claro que Bruce estava machucado, e com o menino em casa há tão pouco tempo, maldito idiota e sem juízo.

\- O que foi dessa vez? Sabia que ele não ficaria inteiro sem mim. E Jason se assustou muito?

Dick tinha ficado totalmente irritado quando soube que Bruce tinha adotado um menino e o estava treinando para tomar seu lugar e até o nome que era um apelido dele, dado por sua mãe, mas depois se sentiu um idiota por ter antagonizado um menino de onze anos resgatado das ruas há pouco tempo. Claro que suas brigas com Bruce não ajudavam e Jason agora o via com desconfiança. Alfred não respondeu sua pergunta, típico dele, mas como um bom menino criado nessa mansão, Dick o seguiu sem questionar e se preocupou ao ver Bruce sentado em sua cama enquanto Jason estava dormindo em seu colo, o menino estava parecendo inquieto e incomodado em seu sono, gemendo e fazendo caretas de dor.

\- O que ele tem? Foi o gás do medo? - Dick perguntou, com a voz baixa, já se aproximando da cama.

\- Não, nada disso. É uma infecção forte que não está respondendo aos antibióticos. - Alfred comentou em voz baixa.

\- O que aconteceu? Por que está aqui, Richard? - Bruce perguntou, com sua voz baixa, mas não menos dura.

Dick fez uma careta e Alfred o olhou de maneira tão intimidadora que o Batman se encolheu. O mordomo ficou satisfeito ao vê-lo em seu devido lugar e foi até o frigobar pegar uma garrafa de leite.

\- Olá para você também, Bruce. Estou ótimo, obrigado por perguntar, não se preocupe, sei onde é a saída.

Dick se virou para sair, contendo-se para não gritar com o idiota arrogante só para não perturbar o menino doente.

\- Richard, volte aqui... eu só estava preocupado. Agora você patrulha sozinho e naquela cidade que é pior que Gotham, sem falar que fica de uniforme boa parte do tempo, servindo de alvo. - Bruce reclamou.

Dick revirou os olhos, claro que para ele usar o uniforme da polícia era mais chamativo que as cores do Robin.

\- Bruce, você é tão delicado quanto um elefante numa loja de cristais. - Disse, baixinho, olhando como o pai adotivo estava parecendo cansado, notou que uma das mãos enormes estava segurando uma toalhinha sobre o ouvido do menino. - Ele está muito mal?

Bruce suspirou.

\- Quase não dormiu ontem, estava doendo muito, é difícil de achar uma posição. Os remédios já deviam estar fazendo efeito, se ele não acordar melhor até amanhã vamos voltar ao hospital.

Se era a segunda noite que Bruce não saía, o menino realmente estava mal de saúde.

\- Sinto muito, tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer? Posso patrulhar Gotham enquanto está com ele ou...

Bruce negou rapidamente.

\- Não gosto da ideia de você sozinho por aqui. As ruas podem esperar.

Dick ficou chocado olhando para Alfred, que assentia com um ar de orgulho para Bruce. O jovem policial sorriu também, talvez Jason tivesse vindo para Bruce na hora certa, ele parecia estar agindo mais como um pai.

\- Mestre Bruce, precisa acordá-lo. - Alfred disse, com um copo de leite em uma mão e um copinho de plástico com comprimidos na outra.

Bruce sentou o menino em seu colo, e Jason começou a murmurar em protesto.

\- Jason, acorde, vamos lá, Jay, acorde. - Bruce o chamou, fazendo com que o menino o olhasse feio por dois segundos antes de fechar os olhos e afundar o rosto no peito do homem, escondendo o rosto.

\- Mestre Jason, é hora dos seus remédios.

O menino choramingou, e o som cortou o coração de Dick. O Jason que ele conhecia era o menino provocador e cheio de si, com energia suficiente para rivalizar com a dele, ele realmente parecia miserável.

\- Vamos lá, Jay, sabe que precisar beber isso. - Bruce insistiu, manobrando o menino de novo e pegando o copinho de comprimidos.

\- Estou cansando, quero dormir.

\- Aqui, beba isso e já pode dormir de novo. - Bruce pediu.

O menino fez uma careta, virando o rosto, e foi quando viu Dick.

\- O que está fazendo aqui?

\- Bem, eu soube que meu irmãozinho favorito estava doente, então, tive que vir para me certificar que Bruce não estava te obrigando a tomar remédios asquerosos com métodos questionáveis.

\- Sim, ele está. - O menino disse, com voz rouca. - E essas coisas nem me ajudam e agora minha garganta dói.

Alfred suspirou.

\- Sua imunidade baixa deu margem para outra infecção, sinto muito, mestre Jason.

\- Jay, está fazendo as coisas erradas aqui. - Dick disse, pegando o copinho de remédios de Bruce e analisando-o. - Três remédios valem pelo menos que ele te deixe treinar com uma espada de verdade.

Jason meditou isso por um momento, a febre e o cansaço deviam estar deixando-o lento.

\- Eu tomo se me ensinar a coisa dos saltos naquelas barras.

\- Ei! Não, tem que chantagear o Bruce!

O aludido levantou uma sobrancelha, claramente divertido.

\- Quero aprender isso. - Jason insistiu, cruzando os braços.

\- Dick, por favor. - Bruce pediu. - Ele precisa tomar isso, está realmente mal.

Ah, maldição, Dick pensou. Claro que ele terminaria chantageado. Mas, sabia que Bruce era incapaz de forçar o menino a engolir as coisas contra a vontade, uma vez, ele não queria tomar alguma vacina e o médico o segurou, fazendo-o chorar, Bruce quase tinha socado o homem.

\- Trato feito, agora, beba isso, pequena asa. - Dick disse.

\- Pequena asa? - Jason perguntou, pegando o leite e os comprimidos.

\- Oh, sim! Se vai aprender a voar como os Graysons voadores tenho todo o direito de te dar um apelido. - Dick anunciou, acariciando o cabelo úmido do menino. - Ele precisa de um banho, está molhado de suor.

Jason bebeu o leite e os remédios, olhando feio para o rapaz mais velho.

\- Eu quero dormir, Bruce. - O menino reclamou, odiando a ideia de um banho, sempre diziam que estava morno, mas ele morria de frio.

Bruce não cedeu e carregou o menino para um banho rápido enquanto Alfred ia pegar um pijama limpo e Dick trocava a roupa de cama. Se ele fosse sincero, tinha sentido falta de casa.

X~x~X

Barbara tinha sentido falta de patrulhar com Batman, depois de uma semana sem ele, a noite tinha sido tranquila para os padrões de Gotham, talvez o submundo tivesse avisado a todos que o cavaleiro das trevas tinha voltado e não tiveram problemas maiores.

\- Acho que podemos voltar, está bem tranquilo e não tem nada pior que esse carregamento de drogas que destruimos. - Bruce disse.

\- E você quer checar certo passarinho, pra ver se está seguro e quentinho na cama em vez de aprontando. - Ela provocou. - Galinha choca.

O olhar que Batman deu para sua parceira teria feito que criminosos calejados recuassem, mas ela era Batgirl, estava acostumada com isso.

\- Vamos, quero dar uma olhada nele também.

Bruce não disse nada em toda a viagem para a caverna, mas quando saíram do Batmóvel e Jason estava sentado na cadeira em frente ao computador esperando com Alfred, ele suspirou.

\- B! - O menino exclamou, claramente cansado e com sono.

\- Já deveria estar na cama há muito tempo. - Bruce respondeu, claramente irritado.

\- Não estava falando com você, velho. - Jason respondeu, olhando com adoração para Batgirl.

\- Oi, Jason. - Ela disse, tirando o capuz. - Como está? Soube que foi uma semana ruim.

\- Bruce é um exagerado. - Batman e Alfred soltaram bufidos ao ouvir isso. - Foi uma dorzinha de nada.

Ela viu o menino se encolher e dar um sorriso pequeno quando o mordomo enviou-lhe um dos olhares que faziam Batman sair correndo.

\- Entendi. - Ela disse, divertida.

\- Soube que eu estava meio adormecido e cheio de remédio, mas ainda assim consegui fazer seu namorado me prometer que vai me ensinar acrobacias?

Bárbara assentiu, sorrindo. Dick já tinha dito isso e reclamou sobre irmãos menores e manipuladores. Ela ouviu a reclamação com alívio, tinha se preocupado com a raiva e a rejeição que o amigo tinha tido ao saber que Bruce tinha acolhido outro menino, e pior, que o estava treinando para ser o novo Robin.

\- Ex-namorado, pirralho. - Ela repondeu, sorrindo maliciosamente.

\- Melhor ainda, assim pode sair comigo. - Jason disse, totalmente esperançoso e com olhar de adoração.

Bruce engasgou, tentando não rir, e Alfred sorriu.

\- Assim você me envergonha, filho. - Bruce disse, com diversão clara na voz. - Vai terminar solteiro o resto da vida.

\- Sim, como certos velhos sem vergonha e sem namorada.

Bárbara riu, Jason era tão bom para responder a Bruce quanto Dick, ela tinha se preocupado muito ao saber que ele estava muito doente, mas já parecia recuperado. Esperava que tudo fosse bem na consulta que ele tinha com a especialista na próxima semana, já tinha investigado a vida toda da mulher, era realmente boa no que fazia e não tinha conexões excusas. Entre ela e Bruce, tinha certeza que a médica não representava perigo para o menino.

X~x~X

Alfred olhou para Bruce com acusação quando ele voltou aquela noite. Batman estremeceu, não precisava de uma brinca do homem depois dos dias que tinha tido.

\- Mestre Bruce, podemos conversar? - Ele perguntou, como se realmente fosse recuar.

\- Estou cansado, Alfred, pode ser de manhã? - Perguntou, tentando ganhar algumas horas.

\- Creo que não, senhor, ou não teria ficado de pé até essa hora ímpia para conversar.

Bruce ficou tenso, quando Alfred o chamava de senhor naquele tom e sem ninguém por perto era porque estava com muitos problemas.

\- O que houve?

\- Não gosto quando tenho que ver o mestre Jason chorar até dormir porque está assustado com a possibilidade de perder toda a audição, e não gostei nem um pouco de saber que disse-lhe que isso não tinha importância e que não poderia trabalhar com você agora.

Bruce recuou um pouco, não foi isso que quis dizer.

\- Mas eu só disse isso para que ele não ficasse preocupado com o treinamento, tem que se focar na adaptação.

Alfred suspirou, como tinha criado alguém tão inteligente e tão burro ao mesmo tempo?

\- Dizer para um menino que ainda nem fez doze anos, e que descobriu há poucos dias que terá uma necessidade especial para o resto da vida, e que isso afeta seu desenvolvimento físico e mental é o mesmo que dizer que ele não é mais adequado. O pobre menino está pensando que você não quer um Robin incapaz... ele se chamou de defeituoso.

Bruce se encolheu sob o olhar férreo do mordomo.

\- Espero que como primeira coisa pela manhã é esclarecer isso com seu filho. Estamos entendidos, Bruce?

A maioria dos bandidos de Gotham ririam se vissem Batman em seu traje completo assentindo e pedindo desculpas como um menino pego fazendo travessuras e recebendo seu castigo.

Satisfeito, Alfred subiu as escadas com ar de dignidade ofendida. Odiava quando tinha que explicar coisas óbvias para Bruce, o maior detetive do mundo, ele pensou, as pessoas sequer imaginavam.

X~x~X

Jason desceu as escadas sem vontade de ir a escola pela primeira vez desde que Bruce o levou pela mão no primeiro dia. Depois da consulta com a médica que lhe disse que ele precisava de um aparelho para ouvir corretamente, ele e Bruce tiveram uma reunião com coordenadora pedagógica da escola, que disse ao adulto como não precisava se preocupar, como eram inclusivos e tinham preparação adequada para os surdos. Tudo isso sem sequer olhá-lo, como se de uma hora para a outra ele tivesse se convertido em um idiota que não podia entender nada.

\- Jay, pode vir aqui um momento? - Bruce chamou, parado no corredor que ia para seu escritório.

\- Por que está acordado?- Jason perguntou. A patrulha não tinha acabado cedo, Bruce tinha estado ocupado com Black Mask ultimamente.

\- Porque queria te mostrar uma coisa importante.

Jason o seguiu até o escritório e viu uma caixa grande sobre a mesa com o logo das empresas Wayne.

\- Acho que não fui muito feliz na hora de me expressar quando saímos da reunião com a sua coordenadora. - Bruce começou.

\- Eu entendi, B. Não pode se arriscar com um Robin defeituoso e...

\- Nunca volte a falar de si mesmo assim, eu te proíbo. - Bruce o interrompeu com a voz soando tão intimidadora quanto quando era Batman.

O menino parou de falar, assustado. Bruce suspirou.

\- Não estou bravo, só não quero te ouvir falando desse jeito. Você é perfeito, não defeituoso. Não ouvir em um ouvido ou ser totalmente surdo é só uma maneira diferente de se relacionar com o mundo. É outra cultura, os surdos tem sua própria língua e habilidades. É diferente, mas nunca defeituoso. Só significa que teremos que trabalhar de maneiras específicas para te treinar.

Jason assentiu.

\- Ainda vai ser meu Robin, mas, como eu já te disse muitas vezes, preferia que não saísse comigo, quero que aproveite sua infância do jeito mais normal possível, nem tem doze ainda, pelo amor de Deus.

\- Ei! Só mais três semanas. Eu não sou mais uma criança. - Jason protestou.

\- Sim, você é. - Bruce disse, sorrindo. Ele sabia exatamente quanto faltava para o aniversário do menino, era quando ia assinar os documentos finais da adoção. - Com ou sem problema de audição, queria que levasse mais tempo para sair comigo. Levei anos treinando para sair como Batman, só quero que se concentre em se adaptar ao aparelho auditivo agora, depois que estiver acostumado e bem com isso voltamos ao seu treinamento de forma gradual, porque sabe que não quero que descuide da escola.

\- Está falando sério?

\- Sim, nunca brincaria com isso. Olhe, quando saímos da consulta com a médica com aquele molde que ela fez do seu ouvido, fui até a parte de tecnologia médica da WE e pedi que te fizessem isso. - Bruce disse, abrindo a caixa sobre a mesa.

Jason olhou com surpresa para os aparelhos auditivos dentro da caixa, haviam vários do tipo retro auricular, e eles eram coloridos, não como os beges e feios que tinha experimentado no consultório da médica. Jason pegou o vermelho, que era sua cor favorita.

\- Gostou? Pensei que ia querer mudar a cor para combinar com as suas jaquetas e casacos. - Bruce realmente estava nervoso do menino não gostar dos aparelhos.

O menino estava com os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas quando correu para abraçar Bruce pela cintura, escondendo o rosto na barriga do homem.

\- Obrigada, papai, são perfeitos.

Bruce suspirou aliviado. Tinha feito isso certo, Alfred ficaria satisfeito.

X~x~X

\- Dick, pode me ajudar com uma coisa? - Jason perguntou, olhando de modo furtivo ao redor da caverna, para ter certeza que Bruce não estava por perto.

\- Não, de jeito nenhum. - Dick já sabia do que tratava, Jason já tinha feito quatorze anos, e estava pressionando Bruce para sair nas patrulhas.

\- Que porra de irmão mais velho você se não me ajuda numa coisinha de nada?

\- Um que pode te dar umas palmadas e lavar sua boca com sabão se não olhar a língua. - Dick ameaçou com diversão. Jason podia recitar poesia medieval de cor e encantar os professores, mas tinha o vocabulário de palavrões de um menino criado no beco do crime.

\- Vamos lá, seu antigo uniforme não serve para mim. - Jason reclamou, fazendo cara de pena.

\- Claro que não, você é mais alto e mais forte que eu nessa idade. - Dick disse, pensando que Alfred tinha conseguido vencer a nutrição pobre dele na primeira infância, os dois apostavam que Jay seria tão alto quanto Bruce.

\- Não é isso, idiota, ou eu poderia só arrumar na máquina de costura. - Jason continuou. - É que não posso sair mostrando o aparelho de surdez, sabe que os internos me machucam, Bruce não ia me deixar usar nem por umas horas.

\- E então no que pensou? - Dick perguntou, já sabendo que ia ceder, malditos olhinhos de pena que o menino fazia.

\- Estava vendo uns casos antigos do Bruce e tive uma ideia. O que acha de me ajudar a modificar um capacete? Assim escondo minha cabeça toda, como Red Hood.

Dick fez um som de choramingo. Bruce ia matá-lo por isso.

X~x~X

Anos Depois...

\- TODD!

\- É senhor Todd-Wayne para pequenos demônios sem consideração pelos mais velhos. - Jason respondeu, ao ver Damian entrar na cozinha com ira em sua carinha redonda, se ele soubesse como ficava fofo assim, era como um mini-Bruce mal humorado.

\- Por que mentiu para mim de novo? - Damian perguntou, sacundindo alguns papéis com nervosismo.

\- Hum? Do que está falando? - Jason perguntou.

Ele estava sentado na mesa ao lado de Tim, que ainda nem podia ser considerado humano em sua segunda xícara de café preto. E Bruce só lia seu jornal sem demonstrar muito interesse na birra do mais novo.

\- Você disse que só foi aceito na Universidade de Gotham! Mas, é mentira! - Damian parecia realmente ofendido. - Aqui, cartas de aceitação de Harvad, Stanford e Yale!

\- George Town também o aceitou. - Bruce acrescentou, baixando o jornal, olhando com malícia para Jason.

\- O quê?! Sabia disso, pai?

\- Bem, quando um dos meus filhos é tão brilhante quanto Jason tenho meios de saber que universidades o aceitaram. - Bruce disse. - Mas, decidi respeitar a decisão dele.

Seus três filhos o olharam com cara de não acreditar em nada, até Tim fez uma pausa no café para negar com a cabeça.

\- Cem dólares que Dick o obrigou a não me pressionar. - Jason disse.

\- Tt, Todd, não vou apostar quando sei que vou perder. - Damian disse, franzindo a boca para não sorrir.

\- Mesma coisa aqui. - Tim disse.

Alfred não fez esforço nenhum para esconder sua diversão.

\- Mestre Jason, minhas felicitações por tantos convites ilustres, mas estou ofendido que não tentou Oxford.

\- Vou fazer um intercâmbio para estudar Shakespeare lá em um ano, já está programado. - Jason disse.

Damian jogou os braços para o alto, totalmente revoltado com seus dez anos de pura irritação.

\- Estamos perdendo o ponto aqui. - Grunhiu. - Por que não vai para as melhores universidades? Por que ficar aqui?

\- Porque eu quero isso. Além disso, não posso deixar o caminho livre para Dick continuar roubando seu amor.

Jason respondeu, agarrando o menino como se não pessasse nada, jogando-o sobre o ombro como um saco de batatas.

\- Você é uma dor na bunda, Dami-demônio, mas é minha dor na bunda. Me deu um trabalho bem grande te roubar da sua mãe malvada quando estava voltando a vida e de um mergulho no poço verde do seu avô, não vou te largar tão fácil.

\- Olha a língua! - Bruce e Alfred repreenderam ao mesmo tempo.

\- Todd, me ponha no chão imediatamente! PAI! Diga-lhe para me soltar.

\- Não, é seu castigo por mexer nas coisas do seu irmão.

Jason saiu carregando Damian, que o ameaçava com ligar para Dick e se esconder no apartamento dele.

Alfred lançou um olhar cético a Bruce, que tomava seu café muito contente.

\- O que eu fiz? – Perguntou, tentando soar sério.

\- Não vai dizer ao mestre Jason que o mestre Richard te convenceu a não se meter? - O mordomo perguntou.

\- E que o argumento que te convenceu foi que Gotham é mais longe de Star City e Roy Harper que Boston e Washington? - Tim completou. - Que vergonha, Bruce.

O homem nem piscou ou demonstrou vergonha.

\- Se Roy Harper realmente estiver interessado no meu filho, vai criar coragem e vir até aqui. - Decretou. - E vai respeitar sua decisão pela universidade daqui.

Tim bebeu mais café cantarolando, poucas pessoas que sabiam que Bruce era o Batman teriam culhões para vir até a cidade dele namorar um de seus filhos.

\- Tomara que Damian se apaixone pelo Colin, quero ver como resolve isso com os dois na mesma cidade.

\- Tim, ele tem dez anos, não diga coisas assim! - Bruce pediu, esfregando o rosto.

\- Jason tinha doze quando conheceu Harper. - Tim disse, calmo. - Seus filhos são de amores duradouros.

Bruce revirou os olhos.

\- Dick é um mulherengo e você é bem comportado. - Bruce disse.

Alfred riu, fazendo Bruce olhá-lo com desconfiança.

\- Você é, não é, Timothy?

O menino saiu da cozinha mais rápido do que Flash poderia.

\- Alfred...

\- Minha boca é um túmulo.

Bruce, às vezes, queria ter parado em Dick. Esses meninos só davam dor de cabeça e cabelos brancos.


End file.
